


Je Veux

by retrowavesasquatch



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Genderqueer Character, Large Insertion, M/M, Squirting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 15:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18759286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrowavesasquatch/pseuds/retrowavesasquatch
Summary: A series of smutty slice of life shorts featuring my boar Clémentine.





	Je Veux

The shower had been a bad idea. Good in theory, but hazardous in practice. Especially considering how much room that draft horse took up. I damn near smashed my snout into the soap dish when my hooves slipped on lube. Jody caught me in time, but wrenched his shoulder. Poor dude.

We abandoned the shower and toweled off. The bed would be a better option once we were both mostly dry. Jody doesn’t give a shit about how damp he is before crawling into bed, but I hate the feeling of wet hair on a pillow. And if my face was going to be shoved into the pillows, I was going to be dry.

He hovered, poking, prodding, huffing. His big velvety snout tickled my ears, and I felt his cock against my ass. I blasted him with the dryer and told him to tie his tail up so the duvet wouldn’t get wet.

“We could fuck on the couch.”

“And have the cushions smell like wet horse?”

“You like it.”

He left me to finish up, wrapping his tail in a net. I watched him go, enjoying the sight of his wide shoulders and muscled back.

Once he was out of the bathroom; I grabbed one of the plugs from under the sink, plopped a hoof on the counter, and eased it in. It wasn’t the largest of the set, but had some length to it. Depth was always something I had issue with. Jody wasn’t huge by any means, but he was girthy. I wanted to get past the medial ring for once, but still feel a stretch.

After my hair was mostly dry, I combed in some dry oil and made sure my beard wasn’t going wild. It could do with a slight trim, but that was time I didn’t want to take. The big guy’s attention span wasn’t that long, and there were fresh peaches in the kitchen just waiting to distract him.

With the plug resting comfortably up my ass, I thrust it in and out a few times to feel the pop of the flared base. “Still alive out there?” I yelled.

“Not for long.”

I snorted and came out to find him stretched across the bed. I should’ve asked him to tie his hair up too. It was leaving dark lashes on the fabric, but the way it fanned around in ropes around his head was gorgeous. “Gonna shrivel up and perish. Look at this thing. It’s sucking me dry.” He said, gripping his cock just beneath the head.

I climbed onto the bed and straddled his lean thighs. The plug was slowly starting to work it’s way down in this position, and I felt the base press against my hole. “And what do you want me to do about it?”

He wrinkled his nose in thought, “I heard boar saliva was a cure for what ails you.”

I couldn’t help but laugh. Neither of us could pull off the whole sexy talk. Jody’s idea of romance was to tell me he’s going to use the moist wipes beforehand.

Still, I bent down and ran my tongue over the broad surface of his head. I had the worst gag reflex, so I took him down until his cock was just past my tusks. Any further and we’d risk a reprise of our anniversary night. Not wanting this to end early, I pulled away, and with the salty taste of precum in my mouth, I kissed him. “I want you to open me up.”

“Can do.”

Lifting a leg, I let him scoot out from beneath me. I moved towards the headboard so I could grab a pillow or two for support. The mattress dipped and groaned as he leaned over the side to fish around for the box under the bed. I heard the pop of the lube cap as he squirted a generous amount into his palm.

The wet sound of his slick cock made my clit throb. I lifted my hips, and he rotated the base of the plug in slow circles before popping it out quickly. I instinctively gasped at the shock, and then felt his fat tongue against my hole. His hands spread me wide as he worked the tip into me. Only after I began to squirm did he relent. I felt myself open in the air, then a large glob of lube hit my walls. “The fuck, Jodes?”

“Just greasing you up.”

“Christ, maybe a little warning first, so we’re not starting this off with me farting out a wad of lube.”

He laughed as his fingers massaged my cheeks, and I felt his thumb brush over my hole. He spread what’d leaked out around to keep it from dribbling onto the duvet.

Finally the head of his cock pushed against me, and I sucked in a breath. Relief came as it eased down my passage, making room for itself. He gave me a few seconds before pulling back and thrusting into me. Shallow at first, then going deeper a little at a time. I said I wanted him to open me, and I meant it. I wanted him to get down to the base and spear me deep.

It took some patience on his part, but eventually his hips met my ass. He ground into me, and leaned forward until his chest pressed against my shoulders. His beard tickled my cheek as he wrapped an arm around my torso and fucked me.

The wet sound of his cock, and muffled slap of his hips against my ass drowned everything else out. For the moment, that was my favorite sound in the world. He was close, and the hand that gripped my hip dug into my fur. I felt his head flare, and suddenly was full. His cum made me feel bloated; and I had to suppress the urge to push against it, or it’d be a mess when he pulled out.

Jody was breathing hard. The hot puffs of hair ruffled my hair; his belly was damp against my back. Slowly he sat up. I felt every inch of his cock’s flared head as it pulled out. It lingered just at the edge before it popped free. His thumb pressed against my hole, which felt loose and puffy, to prevent anything from spilling free. I glanced over my shoulder to see him grope around the side table until he found the plug. It went in no resistance, and felt small. I’m sure if he pushed it further, the base would vanish into me. “Wait right here,” he said with a sly grin.

The bedsprings whined as he stepped off the mattress. I waited with my ass in the air, and sweat drying in my fur. From the bathroom I heard him bump the bin with a hoof, and mutter a soft “damn it” under his breath. Shortly thereafter, he returned with a towel. He then had me roll onto my back as he situated it beneath me. “For the splash zone,” he explained, looking proud of himself.

“That’s the least sexy thing you’ve ever said.”

“Oh sweetpea, give me time.” He pushed the plug further, until I felt my hole swallow the base. Before I could say anything, his velvety lips brushed my clit. His fat tongue was hot as it parted my folds before he sucked it like a cock.

Jody pushed my legs back until my knees nearly pressed into my armpits. I held onto them to keep them in place, knowing what he wanted to do. The last time we tried getting me to squirt, neither of us realized just how much could come out. He sat back, but his thumb teased my clit. Just enough to be maddening. Just enough that I chased the movements with my hips, and pushed against the plug.

The plug popped free, and I came shortly after. The warm rush splashed against his thighs, and soaked through the towel. It was a body jarring experience each time. Before Jody came into my life, orgasms were quiet. A nice end note to an evening of self pleasure. That wasn’t to say ever single one was this explosive with him, but he loved coaxing them out of me.

As much as I’d love to just bonelessly sink into bed, we had to get cleaned up. I stood on wobbly legs, and went to rinse myself off from the waist down. Not wanting to take another shower so soon, I just ran the hair dryer over my torso afterwards.

Jody, who’d taken the towel to the laundry room, squeezed past me to get the moist wipes. Smelling of aloe and baby powder, he nuzzled against my neck. “What’re you thinking for dinner?”

“I’m not thinking much right now.”

He chuckled and kissed me just below the ear. “How about something from Cantina Mia? I’ll drive.”

“Sure.”


End file.
